1000 kisses
by Vampyra De Lioncourt
Summary: This is a story about Lily and James falling in love, Woohoo I am on 1 fav author!!! woohoo!!!
1. Masquerade

Lily heard a rustling noise and then suddenly the drapes around her bed were pulled open and bright light streamed in.

'Rise and shine sleepy-head!' exclaimed a pretty girl in blue pyjamas with pigs on them

'Kat!' Lily moaned

'Look Lils it's beautiful day!' exclaimed Katarina

Another girl walked over and hit Kat with a pillow 'I was trying to sleep!'

'Charm! That wasn't nice!' Kat whined

Lily groaned and looked at her clock, it was 4:30 in the morning. She got up and walked over to her shower. After she had finished she walked over to the sink, Kat and Charm were still in their showers.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror; the roots on her hair were showing again! She cast a spell on her hair and it was bleached golden blond and straightened.

'Honestly Lil, I don't see why you are always bleaching your hair. It is a really pretty colour.' Charm said as she brushed her own long black, straight hair.

Lily laughed and looked at the picture on the girl's wall. It was of a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and a tan to die for.

'If I ever want Thom to like me then I will have to do this' she said putting in deep blue contacts

'Forget about him Lils' said Kat, pulling back her curly honey-brown hair

'Thom Peters is the hottest Ravenclaw in the school, everyone knows he only likes blond haired, blue eyes girls.' Lily said. No one except for her roommates and her family had seen her natural look.

Charm rolled her big black eyes as Lily zipped up her tight uniform and put on bright red lipstick

'Lily what size is that uniform?' asked Charm

'Four, why?' Lily replied

'It is a bit tight.' Kat said

'I am a six, but it doesn't hug my curves properly.' Lily said

Kat laughed and then the three girls went down into the common room, there was still ages until breakfast started so they sat down there and talked.

Four boys bounded down the stairs. 

'Hey it's my girls!' Sirius cried

Kat and Charm giggled, they were always trying to outdo each other to get Sirius to like them.

'Hey Kitty, Charm' James said smiling, then he looked at Lily 'Evans' he said nodding

Lily looked at the large clock above the mantel and squealed

'Kitty! Charm! We're late, Thom is gonna be down there already!' Lily said jumping up and then pulling her two friends out the door.

Katarina, Charmaine and Lily were the three most popular girls at the school, although Lily was the most popular out of the three.

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were the four most popular guys in the school, yet James was the most popular out of the four.

They all hung out together in one big group and they all got along, except Lily and James. They had had a grudge against each other ever since they had first met.

Lily reached the hall first and stopped outside the doors. Kat and Charm pulled up behind her and the boys walked down the corridor a little bit behind the girls.

Lily walked through the doors and over to Thom 'Hey Thom' she said sultrily, sitting on the table and crossing her legs

The girls sat with the guys at the Gryffindor table. 

'I dunno how he can resist her' Remus murmured staring at Lily, who was giggling flirtatiously and playing with her hair

'He can't he's just playing hard to get' Peter said 'Look at the way he looks at her, it was meant to be.'

Lily kissed him on the cheek and then walked back over to the Gryffindor table. It was understandable why all the guys (except James) loved her. She used to do ballet and she held herself well, she walked like a supermodel and was graceful, but most of all she was pretty.

'Hi Lily!' Remus said, smiling broadly at her

'Hey Remus' Lily said giving him her award winning smile

Remus blushed and looked down at his plate.

'Oh guys guess what!' Lily said 

'What?' asked Kat

'Thom asked me to go to the Autumn Dance here, with him!' Lily squealed

'Omigod! Wow!' The girls said smiling and congratulating her

'Really?' asked Remus disappointedly

Suddenly the bell rang.

'Time for Herbology' Sirius said getting up

The group headed off to Herbology. Professor Strake stood at the door.

'Ok class, the person on the second person's left is going to be your partner for today.' She said

Lily looked over to her left where Thom was standing, but he had moved to go and talk to his friend and James was standing beside her.

'No way.' He exclaimed

'Professor! Can I change?' Lily asked

'No Miss Evans!' exclaimed Prof. Strake

They walked into the classroom and started to work with Polly-balls. They were fuzzy balls that you had to squeeze the scent out of.

'I wish I could be with Thom' Lily exclaimed

'Yeah and I don't really wanna be with you here either Evans.' James growled

'I don't care, you're not important Potter!' Lily said angrily

'Oh and you are, miss I'm a slut and I'm gonna flirt with every single guy I see!' James said, picking up a strawberry smelling Polly-ball

'I am not a slut! I can't help it that guys fall at my feet!' Lily exclaimed looking at James

'Slutty and stuck-up, what a perfect combination!' James taunted

'Look Potter, you ugly little fag, I don't care what you think cause you are just a dumbass little midget who can't get any and is jealous cause you want me!' Lily said 

James squeezed the Polly-ball really hard, the side of it burst open and the liquid flew all over Lily

'Why you little…oh' Lily said sitting down suddenly, the room was spinning.

'Get up you pansy.' James spat

Lily saw the room go blurry and then suddenly she fainted.


	2. Preperations

Lily woke up. She was in the hospital wing; Madam Pomfrey bustled over and smiled at her.

'Why did I faint?' Lily asked

'You seem to be allergic to Polly-ball scent' Madam Pomfrey said

'What day is it?' Lily asked 

'Why it's Saturday' Madam Pomfrey said 

Lily sat up suddenly and jumped out of bed 'I'm gonna be late for the dance!' 

She raced out of the hospital wing and up to the common room; she raced up to the dorm. 

'Hey you're better!' Kat said, dressed in a black strapless dress

Lily pulled off her clothes as she raced through the room. She was dressed in a strapless, deep blue bra and deep blue underwear with one thin strap on either side. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door 'Lily! Can you get that!' called Kat

'I'm in my underwear!' Lily cried back

'It'll only be Charm! She went to get her hair done!' Kat called back

Lily walked over to the door and opened it; standing in the door way was James.

'What do you want Potter?' asked Lily

'Is that how you're going to the dance Evans?' asked James smoothly, although he eyes were betraying him by staying firmly planted on her chest **(come on he's 16 what do you expect!)**.

Lily looked down at her underwear 'I was halfway through getting dressed actually Potter.' 

'Well I just came to see if…if…if…uh…if Kat was ready.' James said quickly

Lily noticed what he was staring at and then lent against the door 'No actually, but she'll come down and find you when she is ok?' she said sultrily and then slammed the door in his face

Lily looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was perfectly straight and her contacts were still in. She slipped on a long, tight, dark blue silk dress with spaghetti straps. She put on light blue eye shadow and bright red, glossy lipstick and of course her dark blue platform boots.

Charm walked through the door 'Lil is it true that you just stood here and talked to James Potter in your underwear?' 

'You what!' exclaimed Kat

'Well you told me to answer the door!' Lily said

Kat and Charm doubled over laughing. 

'It's ok, I'm only going with James to make Sirius jealous.' Kat said

'Yeah that's why I'm going with Peter!' Charm said

The three girls went down to the great hall and went inside, Lily found Thom and walked over to him.

'Hey Thom' Lily said silkily

'Uh…hi Lily' Thom said 

'Who is this Thom?' asked Lily, motioning to a blond bombshell beside him

'This is my date Heather, when you went into the hospital wing and didn't come out for a few days I decided to take someone else.' Thom said hugging Heather

Lily stood up, confused. She felt tears falling down her face; she raced back to her dorm and fell onto her bed crying.

She pulled out her contacts and smashed them, she took the bleaching and straightening spells off her hair and pulled on a grey sweater and blue jeans.

She cried for three days and was very edgy for three more after that, she wouldn't come out of her dorm.

'Lily, babe just cause Thom doesn't like you anymore doesn't mean that you are ugly.' Kat said, brushing her hair

Lily was wearing Charm's emerald green top, which fell off one shoulder and Kat's flared jeans.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Charm got off the bed and answered it, in waltzed James, Peter, Remus and Sirius.

'Hey! Where is Lily?' asked Sirius

'Why?' Lily asked

'Well we've come to cheer her up.' Peter said

'This is Lily.' Charm said

'What…huh?' Remus asked 

'I wore contacts and dyed and straightened my hair to impress that dickhead Thom.' Lily said

'Well I don't see why, you're much more beautiful as yourself.' Sirius said

He was right; Lily had gorgeous ginger curls down to her shoulders and large emerald green eyes.

Lily smiled and blushed. 

'Come on, we should go to Hogsmead for awhile.' Remus said, staring at Lily

'Yeah, They just opened up a new dress shop there. Come on Lils, retail therapy!' cried Kat, her eyes glistening with excitement. Everyone knew Kat was addicted to shopping.

They all went down to Hogsmead, the girls went to the new dress shop and the boys went to three broomsticks.

***

'Lily the First Snowflake Ball is coming up and we really all should get new dresses for it.' Said Kat

At Hogwarts girls could wear dresses to the social functions because the range of female robes only reached as far as school uniforms.

'Look at this!' Charm exclaimed, picking up a tight red dress. It looked like a Spanish dancer's dress, with all ruffles under the skirt.

'Wow that would look really good on you!' Lily said

Kat picked up a baby blue dress that was again extremely tight, except it had a split up to the knee.

Lily was looking in the back of the store and she found a beautiful white dress. It reached all the way down to the floor and had a plunging neckline. It glittered like snow; it must be a spell or something and it had flared sleeves.

Lily loved it but she wanted it to be a surprise to everyone, she also bought a red, silk slip for bed.

'What did you buy Lils?' asked Charm

'Just a slip for bed.' Lily replied

Both Charm and Kat seemed pleased with this answer, they went to meet the boys at the three broomsticks.

***

'Wow Lily looks even more beautiful than ever' Remus said staring off into space

'I don't see what you can find attractive about that little bitch.' James growled

'Well that night after seeing Lily in her underwear you seemed to find her mighty attractive, at least from what sounds your bed was making!' Sirius laughed

James blushed 'Oh shut up Sirius, you don't know what you're talking about!'

'Getting intimate with your hand again James.' Said Sirius shaking his head in mock disappointment

Peter spat his butter beer across the table as he burst into laughter.

'Ok so maybe I found her attractive in her underwear, but you must admit the girl has a great rack.' James said

The other three boys nodded in agreement.

'What do you reckon she would say if I asked her out?' Remus asked the guys

'Yes' Peter said quickly

'I don't think she would, I mean in my… "Condition" and all' Remus said dejectedly

'Just ask her… what have you got to lose?' asked Sirius as the girls walked over.

***

About two weeks later the girls were up in their room talking when Lily pulled the drapes open on her bed, it was covered in green slime.

'JAMES!' she screamed and ran down the stairs

The marauders were the only ones in the common room, they all looked up as Lily came bounding down the stairs with a furious look on her face

'Potter! What the hell did you do to my bed!' demanded Lily

'I don't know what you're talking about!' James said, with a smirk on his face

'Look!' she screamed and grabbed him by the ear; she dragged him up the stairs to the dorm. The rest of the marauders following behind

'Clean it up now!' she commanded 

James waved his wand and the green slime was gone.

'Remus? What's wrong, you look ill.' Lily said putting her arms around her boyfriend

'Nothing, I just have to get some sleep that's all.' Remus said smiling weakly

Lily kissed him on the cheek and smiled her award-winning smile at him, as the guys exited the dorm.

'Man she has great legs.' Sirius commented

'None of the other girls will wear slips to bed.' Peter said 

'Yeah I bet her legs were all you were looking at Padfoot.' James said 

Remus just sighed and went to bed.


	3. Snowflakes and Revelations

It was the day of the First Snowflake Ball and all the girls were preparing and all the guys were mucking around as usual. 

Lily, Kat and Charm were up in their dorm with dressing gowns on, towels around their heads and facemasks on.

'I can't believe that you and Remus are going together to the ball!' squealed Kat

'I can't believe that both of you are going with Sirius.' Lily said

'James is going with Cho Huston **(Cho Chang's mum)**' Charm said

Cho Huston was a very pretty Ravenclaw 7th year, she was also known to be quite a slut and guys only ever went out with her to get some.

'I know Remus and I have been going out for almost three months but I don't know if we are right for each other. He keeps so many secrets from me.' Lily said

'Oh Lils, you two are really good for each other.' Charm said

'But it is gonna get weird, my mum is gonna marry his dad and well if we are still going out, that would just be weird!' Lily said

'Talk to him tonight.' Kat said as the girls washed the masks off

'Only an hour to go!' cried Charm

They all got dressed; the girls admired Lily's dress. She took her hair out of its usual ponytail; she had been growing it especially for this occasion. It reached down to her hips.

Lily lined her eyes with eyeliner, put on white eye shadow, mascara and swished glitter across her cheekbones. And of course the deep red, glossy lipstick. She charmed her hair to glitter and sparkle. She put shiny white; stiletto heeled shoes on and was ready.

Lily walked down the stairs and all the marauders were staring at her, even James. 

Charm and Kat nudged Sirius in the ribs so that he would pay attention to them. Remus offered Lily his arm, Lily took it.

'Wow you look fabulous Lily.' Remus complimented

'I wasn't quite sure about the neckline.' She replied nervously

'It looks great.' Remus said

'You look great to Remus.' Lily said looking down at his deep purple, velvet robes

'Thanks' he murmured as they reached the doors.

'Mister Sirius Black accompanied by Miss Charmaine Joulster and Miss Katarina Goldstein' said Professor McGonagall, as Sirius walked in with Charm on one side and Kat on the other

'Mister James Potter accompanied by Miss Cho Huston' they entered, to much cheering from the boys

'Mister Peter Peddigrew accompanied by Miss Narcissia Dianstom' everyone turned to stare, everyone knew that Lucius Malfoy had his eye on Narcissia and they all wondered how Peter could get a pretty Slytherin to go with him (an ugly Gryffindor).

'Mister Remus Lupin accompanied by Miss Lily Evans' as they entered everyone stared at Lily, she was so pretty, she just smiled and went and sat with Remus and the rest of the marauders.

Halfway through the night Lily took Remus aside.

'Look Mooney, I love you but not in that way. You are really a good friend to me and plus mum is getting married to your dad which is why I think we should stop seeing each other.' Lily said dejectedly

'I agree Lils; you're like a sister to me. And you will be soon' Remus said smiling

'But we're still gonna be close friends?' Lily asked

'Right.' Remus said

Lily went outside and sat on a bench, she pulled off her shoes and stretched her sore toes. She heard a sobbing from the other side of the bushes that sounded vaguely familiar, she went to see who it was.

Sitting with his head in his hands was James Potter, crying.

'James?' Lily asked softly

James looked up quickly and wiped away the tears 'What do you want Evans.' He demanded

'Oh James! What is wrong!' Lily cried running over and sitting next to him on the bench

'I…I…I was going to get some punch for Cho and myself and when I came back she was pashing…Thom Peters.' He said, tears welling up in his eyes

'What are you crying about, everyone knows she is a hoe.' Lily said, putting a comforting arm around James

'But I loved her.' James said as the tears flowed once more

Lily really felt sorry for him, she pulled his head over and placed it on her chest, she gently stroked his hair and softly whispered comforting things to him.

Sirius looked through the window and saw this; he quietly called over Kat, Charm, Peter and Remus.

They all looked out at Lily who was comforting an upset James as snow started to fall on them, but neither of them seemed to notice.

**A/N- Soppy I know, James crying maybe it's a bit OOC, I think they all are. But this is my fan fic and I am gonna write it the way I want!**

**I own nadda! Cept the characters I made up!**


	4. Melodies and Mistakes

**A/N- Thanks to Mrs. Ronald Weasley, Junsui Chikyuu, Teva Arsen, Priya-chan, Satans Little Princess, Mrs.Potter (), noname () and Brigadoonia for reviewing!**

**A/N2- Sorry it is short but chapter 5 will make up for it…I promise!**

It was the day after the ball; Lily was sitting in front of the fire in a large cozy armchair with a copy of her favourite book in her hands "Foretell your Future". She sighed and leant her head back against the chair; she couldn't concentrate what with all these thoughts of James floating around in her head. But he was her enemy, she hated him. Why then whenever he looked at her or she saw him or even thought about him she got butterflies in her stomach.

***

James looked over at Lily, her beautiful green eyes darted across the page and a sudden breeze ruffled through her curly ginger hair.

James sighed, how could he tell her that he liked her? They had been enemies for ages and suddenly declaring his undying love for her would seem a bit odd.

He looked around, because suddenly she was gone.

***

Lily walked along beside the lake and sung, she had the most perfect voice. Her pen friend was a mermaid (one of the pretty ones from the tropics, they look like the mermaids muggles draw and write about) and she had taught Lily to sing.

Lily sat on a rock and sung about "the boy" as no names would be uttered here in case of prying eyes and ears.

'Well who is this boy?' asked a voice that shimmered and tinkled like bells

'Shit! Chrysanthemum you scared me.' Lily gasped

'Well only one person in this school can sing like you can Lily' said a little water sprite.

Its entire body was blue and it was wearing a dress made out of seaweed. It had long gold hair and a little crown on its head; the sprite had the most intense green eyes you have ever seen.

'Chrys…you know perfectly well who I am talking about' Lily said, as the little sprite called up a fountain of water to sit upon

'I know but I want you to tell me, I want to know that you have finally realised!' Chrysanthemum said

'Ok fine I love James Potter.' Lily said 'He doesn't seem to love me but I love him, I only just realised it. But I have loved him for years!'

'Well here is your chance to tell him' said Chrys as she dived back into the fountain and it disappeared

'Hey James, are you feeling better today?' asked Lily

'What is it to you Evans! Look just cause you caught me crying like some wussy little freak doesn't mean that we are now friends.' James snapped

'But…I…I thought…' Lily stuttered

'That is just it! You didn't think, honestly Lily this world would be better off without you!' James spat

'You bustard' Lily whispered before racing off into the growing darkness

_What have I just done!_ James thought racing off after her.


	5. A visit from beyond

Lily stood on top of the astronomy tower.

_Why jump?_ Asked one voice inside her head

'Because no one loves me, especially not James. My life would just be better if I had never even arrived on this planet.' Lily said out loud, sobbing

'Lily. Don't' said a voice that sounded like James's

Lily turned around, out of the darkness walked someone. He looked like James but Lily could tell it wasn't him.  He had green eyes, almost exactly like hers and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

'Who, who are you?' asked Lily

'I am Harry, Look Lily you have a very important role to play in the history of magic kind!' Harry said, taking her hand.

His touch was a loving and warm touch yet not the kind that two lovers would exchange. There seemed to be a fondness in his voice that told Lily she was special to him.

'How do I know you?' Lily asked stepping down off the edge of the tower

'I am…someone you will meet in the future. Lily you subconsciously called for a sign that someone loves you, your magic brought me here.' Harry muttered sitting her down on a bench

'Harry! You are from my future! Tell me am I happy there?' asked Lily eagerly 'Do I have lots of friends, a good job and a nice house!'

Harry turned away for a moment, Lily saw him wipe away his tears then he turned around 'Yes Lily, you are very happy.'

Lily smiled 'Thank you Harry, although I don't know quite who you are I am certainly looking forward to meeting you in the future.'

Tears trickled down his face as he hugged Lily 'You really are a brilliant young lady and I'll miss you terribly.'

'Thankyou Harry' Lily murmured as he disappeared in a flash of light

Lily sat there, she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of her and she smiled as she walked back down to the common room. She still didn't know why James had said what he did but she did not feel angry about it.

She walked into the common room and James jumped up from his chair 'Oh Lily! I have been so worried about you, where have you been, I'm so sorry!' 

Lily glanced at him; she was not ready to see him yet. She walked back out of the corridor and down to Dumbledore's office. She forgot completely about the gargoyle statue and walked straight through it, up the long flight of winding stairs and knocked on the door.

'Come in Miss Evans' said Dumbledore

Lily opened the door and walked in 'Dumbledore I…I…Oh my gosh I walked straight through your gargoyle!'

Dumbledore laughed 'Come in and sit down Miss Evans, I have much to talk to you about.'

Lily sat down and looked at Dumbledore

'Well Miss Evans, you have a very powerful magic and it seems to get out of control when you are feeling strong emotions.' Said Dumbledore

'Um…Dumbledore? When I was up on the Astronomy tower a boy visited me…he's from the future…he said his name was Harry.' Lily said

Dumbledore sat down with a start 'I didn't think that…my gosh Lily…you are much more powerful than we imagined.'

Lily looked at him with a patient expression on her face

'I think it would be best if you went back to your dorm and got some rest.' Dumbledore murmured, walking over to his cabinet and taking out a large, stone bowl.

Lily left; she walked back to the common room and sat in front of the fire. She felt someone sit beside her; she looked over expecting to see James but Remus was sitting there.

'What's wrong Moony?' asked Lily

'It's about James.' He whispered

Lily immediately sat up and looked at him intently 'What? What's wrong?'

'Gosh Lily, he really does like you. He just…well…freaks out and is mean to you when he doesn't mean to be' Remus explained

'Remus don't try and stick up for that great prat, look I'm tired I'll see you in the morning.' Lily murmured and crept up the stairs to bed.

Lily came downstairs the next morning and looked around, the common room was nice and deserted. Just the way she liked it.

She pointed her wand at the table and her journal appeared, she wrote down her strange conversation with the boy, what happened when she saw Dumbledore and her feelings about James.

The portrait hole opened and Lily snapped the book shut and it disappeared. In walked James.

He saw Lily and raced over to her.

'God Lily, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to be harsh to you!' James stammered

'No it's cool, I understand.' Lily whispered

'You do?' James asked

'Yeah I understand that I am just some stupid bitch who you really couldn't give a fuck about!' Lily said as tears rolled from her eyes

'No Lily! That isn't true!' James said taking her hand

'Don't touch me!' Lily screamed

Suddenly everything breakable in the room exploded

'Just…Just…leave me alone.' Lily sobbed

'Lily what is up with you today?' asked James

'I'll tell you what is up with me James… I love you. That's what, and you really couldn't give a shit how I feel coz you hate me!' Lily sobbed and then ran from the room as the portrait hole burst open.

James sunk into the seat where she had been sitting 'But I love you too Lily.' He murmured


	6. Love and Mindreading

**A/N- I didn't want this to be one where Lily and James got together because of their families dying or something bad happening.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed (too lazy to write all the names…but you know who ya'll are) but thanx to my top reviewers… Satans Little Princess, IceIceBaby, Katherine Bell and SilverFire!**

Lily sat on the steps outside the great hall and cried. She had tried so hard to get James to like her, but he didn't.

'Godric Gryffindor!' Lily murmured 'I wish I could read his thoughts so I could tell what I was doing wrong.'

She felt a sudden warm breeze rush around her and then it was gone, this was very odd. Seeing as though it was winter and all. 

Lily dried her eyes and went back inside, back up in the common room she found James sitting where she had been sitting before she had run off. Looking very distressed.

_Where is she? Godric Gryffindor why was I so mean to her yesterday? _

Lily shook her head; her thoughts were all messed up, it sounded as if that was James's voice inside her head.

Lily walked up the dorm stairs and had a nice warm shower. She had just gotten out when…

'Lily? Lily open the door please!' cried James, banging on the door

Lily couldn't ask Charm or Kat to go open the door because they had gone home for the Christmas holidays. Lily grabbed her fluffy pink towel and wrapped it around her and then she went over and opened the door.

'What James?' she demanded

_Whoa. I'm glad I came to visit now._

'Can I come in?' he asked

Lily gestured for him to come inside and then closed the door behind him.

'Do you mind if I just go in and get changed?' she asked

'No of course not.' James said looking around 

'Make yourself comfortable' Lily called as she pulled closed the curtain across the bathroom door

'So what did you come here for?' Lily asked as she threw on a long dark green, silk slip and took the towel off her head letting her wet hair hang in ringlets

'I came to apologize, I didn't mean to be so mean to you the other day.' James said 

Lily slid open the curtain and walked out, she hung up her towel.

_She is really pretty right now. I really do love her._

Lily smiled and looked at him.

'It's ok James, really it is.' She murmured and went over to close the window

'Lily I…I…I want to tell you something' James stuttered as she walked back over and sat next to him on the bed

'I'm listening' Lily murmured

'Well…what I wanted to say is that…I love you Lily.' James said

and god she looks so hot right now… we're on a bed… I'm sure she wouldn't mind… what is she going to say… oh no she doesn't feel the same way… you are such a fool James Potter!

'Well James I have something that I want to tell you as well.' Lily said sultrily, then she paused and an evil thought popped into her head 'but I think it would be better if I showed you'

She lent over and kissed him lightly on the lips and then she pressed down harder and pashed him.

'Lily does this mean?' James stuttered as she moved around behind him

'Yes James' she whispered in his left ear as she massaged his shoulders 'I love you too' she whispered in the other ear

_Dum…dee…dum…don't think about it…what are we going to do tomorrow in Charms?_

Lily kissed him on the neck and then sat on his lap, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and then kissed his stomach and chest. She was moving down to his pants when suddenly the door burst open.

'Hello Lils I…oh…uh sorry!' it was Sirius, he quickly shut the door 

Lily got up and James buttoned up his shirt, she opened the door and he walked out. 

'Well um…' James stammered

'Night James' she whispered and then threw her arms around his neck and pashed him, when they pulled apart Lily looked down and then smiled wickedly at him 'Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?'

James blushed bright red as Lily blew him a kiss goodnight and shut the door.

Lily was dreading going downstairs and facing Sirius after what happened last night, but she was also overjoyed because she and James liked each other.

She pulled on a pair of tight, black, flared jeans and a mauve singlet with dark purple lettering saying **Tell Your Boyfriend I Said Hi!**

She went into the common room and saw James, she raced down the stairs and jumped on his lap and pashed him. James grinned and looked at Lily.

'Lils, I would ask you out but I hate asking people out. Like I mean it's as if you're saying "I really have the hots for you so can I be your boyfriend?". You don't mind do you?' James asked

'No, Can we just say that seeing as though we like each other so much that we will become boyfriend and girlfriend now, no questions all rules written and not still apply.' Lily replied

'Gosh I love having such a hot, intelligent, witty girlfriend!' James said as he kissed her

'Well this is something new!' exclaimed Peter as he walked down the stairs with Sirius and Remus

Lily and James both blushed.

The other three boys sat with them, the marauders and Lily were the only ones in Gryffindor who had stayed over the Christmas holidays.

'Guys I had a brilliant idea!' James exclaimed, and proceeded to tell it to the others in a very low whisper.


	7. Tears and Mistakes

**A/N- Sorry it took so long but I just went back to school and plus I got a PS2 for Christmas! (WooHoo!!!!) and so I have been busy playing that!**

Lily sat in the common room by the fire eating a bag of sugared fluttering wings and reading her Charms book. 

'Lils, what are ya doing?' asked James sitting down beside her

'Reviewing for the Charms test.' Lily replied

'But Lils you don't have to take it, you know that your wand is no use to you anymore!' James said

'I know but I am going to try and make it work.' Lily said holding up her wand

'Lils be careful.' James warned

'Wingardium Leviosa.'  Lily commanded an owl statue on the mantelpiece.

It lifted into the air and then exploded, Lily's wand glowed for a minute and then it disintegrated. Lily looked from statue pieces to what used to be her wand and then at her Charms book and burst into tears.

'Lily, honey what is wrong?' asked James

'I…I…I was just trying to get things back to normal!' Lily sobbed

'But why honey?' asked James holding her close

Lily produced a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to James. It read as follows:

Dear Miss Evans 

_We wish to inform you that we have created a list of the most important and powerful people in the world that Voldemort might try to find and kill and we regret to inform you that your name is on this list. Please take the necessary precautions… Do not talk to any strangers, Do not leave Hogwarts at all (including the long holidays), Do not do large amounts of magic which may attract him and keep close to old friends. That is it for now. We will owl you regularly with updates._

_Sincerely Guinness Kingler, Minster of Magic._

'Oh Lils, he is just a one jinx wonder. The Ministry always over reacts when it comes to these things.' James comforted her 'You know what will take your mind off this?'

'What?' Lily asked wiping away her tears

'We should play a prank!' he cried

'On who?' Lily asked, getting excited

'Peter.' James said firmly

They were all prepared and about to curse him when Charm came running in.

'LILY!' she cried

'What?' asked Lily

'Oh Godric! Have you seen Kat anywhere?' asked Charm panting

'Why Charm?' asked Lily

'Her parents were killed by Voldemort and so she has run off and I am really scared coz I don't know where she is and she gets really depressed easily and I am afraid she might have done something stupid!' Charm quickly explained

Lily raced up to the dorm with Charm and they looked around. They found no sign of her.

They met up with the boys in the common room.

'Let's check the Astronomy tower, she sulks up there sometimes!' Remus said and they all bolted off

Kat stood on the edge of the Astronomy tower, shivering. The rest of the gang burst through the door.

'Kitty wait!' cried Lily

A sudden gust of wind blew up and Kat turned and looked at them all, her long curly honey-brown hair whipping around in the wind. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face was blotchy from crying.

'Don't try and stop me. I don't deserve to live anymore!' Kat cried

'Kitty don't, we need you here. Look we can help you through this' Lily exclaimed

'No you can't!' she wailed

'Katarina please, just step down from the ledge. We will look after you.' Sirius said

'Stop! You don't understand, I am not doing this cause of my parents; I am doing this for me. If I stay he will come after me and will put you all in danger and that is the last thing I would ever want!' Kat explained

'But Kitty, he is after me too. We are all going to protect each other, just take my hand and hop down. I can help you out.' Lily said walking slowly over to Katarina and holding out her hand

Kat smiled gratefully and put out her hand. She went to step down but the heel on her shoe caught the hem of her robes and she fell.

Lily could never forget her scream and then the dull sound as she hit the ground, Lily sat on the floor and sobbed she was right there, she could have done something instead of just standing there too stunned to move!

James raced over and hugged her, Lily shoved him away. She was dully aware of someone calling her name; she raced down the stairs and into the Gryffindor girl's dorm. She jumped in the shower in her robes and tried to wash away the uncleanliness of herself.

Remus, James, Sirius, Peter and Charm raced up and found Lily scrubbing hand at her face and arms.

'Lily, Lily stop.' James said walking in there and taking her hands

'NO!' she screamed 'DON'T I HAVE TO GET IT OFF!' she cried and then fell to the floor hysterically crying

James nursed her in his arms, they were both soaking wet

'Get Madam Pomfrey Peter.' James said quickly

'I'll go get Dumbledore' said Charm and she and Peter raced off

Remus and Sirius stood awkwardly in the doorway to the bathroom watching Lily sobbing into James's already soaked robes as her rocked back and forth with her in his arms.

Suddenly something happened that both boys had never witnessed before, James started to sing…

_Try not to get worried,_

_Try not to turn onto problems that upset you,_

_Oh,_

_Don't you know everything's all right, yes everything fine,_

_And I think you shall sleep well tonight,_

_Let the world turn without you tonight,_

_Close your eyes, close your eyes and forget all about us tonight._

James sung in a beautiful, smooth tenor voice, which lulled Lily into a deep sleep.

Peter and Charm arrived back with Dumbledore just as Lily was falling asleep and when she was asleep James carefully carried her back to the Hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion for sleepless dreams and then she slept.


	8. Unforgivable

**A/N- Thanks heaps to all my reviewers! I have now reached the 50 reviews…kinda big thing for me as I have never done that before. Just to say thanks I have uploaded 2 chapters instead of 1!**

**WOOHOO YOU GUYS ROCK!**

Lily and Charm had become very good friends after Kat's death. The two girls were inseparable, Lily and James were closer than ever and Charm and Sirius were going out.

It was one year after Kat's death, everyone was in their seventh year and happy as they could be.

'Hey Remus?' asked Lily

'Yeah Lil?' he replied

'Have you noticed that Peter keeps disappearing lately?' asked Lily

'His mother is dying.' James said softly

'Oh.' Lily said, she pulled out a small disk and waved it in James's face

'Everyone up to the girls dorm now.' Lily said

When Sirius, Charm, Lily, James and Remus were up in the dorm Lily stood in front of the fireplace.

'Look when I was going through Kat's stuff to send to her folks I found this in a small envelope that was addressed to "The guys" it's a video clip from Kat.' Lily pulled the light cord hanging over the fireplace and a screen popped out. Lily put the disk in and sat with James.

'Hey guys, Look I knew that I would be leaving you soon cause I saw it in one of my crystal ball sessions. What I need you to know is that I love you and Lily and James good luck with little Hillary.' Lily blushed

James got up and paused it 'Wait…what does she mean by little Hillary?' 

Lily blushed even brighter 'James… I…I am pregnant with your child.' She said quickly

James sighed with relief 'Oh Lily that's wonderful'

The video turned back on.

'You guys will have a great life…' Kat burst into tears 'I'll probably be seeing you soon.'

James and Lily looked confusedly at each other

'Anyway…' there was a knock on the door 'hold on…yes? Oh Peter, yeah sure come in.'

Peter and Kat entered on screen

'Listen Kat I am really sorry to tell you this but Voldemort has killed your parents.' Peter said

Kat looked at him 'Come off it Peter, I don't believe you.'

'It's true, I know cause I was the…' he stopped

'You were what Peter!' Kat growled

'Fine! I was there! I saw it happen…I helped the Dark Lord do it!' Peter yelled

Kat gasped

'And they deserved it…you deserved it!' Peter yelled

'Get the fuck out of my dorm now Peter Peddigrew you slimy little rat!' Kat yelled

'No! You have to go now too! I told you…and if Voldemort gets found out…if I get found out my life will be over! I have to get to James and Lily and kill that child before it causes too much trouble.' He said pulling out his wand

Kat was crying now 'Peter why…why are you doing this?' 

'Because! You are all the perfect little teen popular group and I am just the tag along! Finally I have found a place where I can feel in command! Now you have to pay for the hurt you have caused me.' Peter growled

Kat kicked the wand out of his hand and punched him in the gut and ran his head into the wall knocking him out. Kat raced over to the screen 'Look I have to go, I am going to go jump off the tower, hopefully that will save you all!' and then the screen when black.

They sat quietly for a minute and then Charm jumped up 'Why that slimy little bitch! You wait till I get my hands on him!'

Sirius grabbed her and pulled her down.

'No Charm, we have to tell Dumbledore and get Peter.' Said James

'I'll go tell Dumbledore, you guys go get Peter and bring him up to his office, tell him Dumbledore needs to see us all.' Remus said

He raced off. The rest of them went down to the common room; Peter was sitting in the corner shaking

'Peter?' asked Lily softly

Peter jumped up quickly 'What!' 

'Peter, Dumbledore asked us to come get you…he wants to see all of us…I think it's about that prank we played on the Slytherins a couple of days ago.' Said James

They all walked up to Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle was already out of the way. They went up the stairs and Dumbledore welcomed them all in, he shut the door behind them.

'Well, Mister Peddigrew, I believe you have some explaining to do' Dumbledore said

'W…w…w…what do you mean?' the boy stuttered

'About the death of Miss Katarina Goldstein and her parents.' Dumbledore said, he suddenly looked menacing

'I…I don't know what…what on earth you c…could be talking about.' Peter said nervously looking around

Suddenly the window smashed open and a fog blew in, it transformed into a tall man dressed all in black. He had red slits for eyes and a flat nose. He looked like a snake.

'Come boy!' he hissed

Peter raced over and stood behind the man

'Voldemort, give that boy back here instantly!' Dumbledore commanded

'Watch your backs young ones, the time of Voldemort draws nigh and soon I will be in command!' hissed the man holding up his wand. He and Peter disappeared in a burst of white light 

Lily gasped and dropped to the ground clutching her stomach; they all raced over and looked at her. Across her stomach was a glowing gash.

'Quick Charm! Get Madam Pomfrey, Lily has been hit by a spark of white light.' Dumbledore commanded as Lily blacked out.

Lily's eyes fluttered open and James flung himself at her

'Oh my god! Lily you had me so worried!' James cried bouncing up and down on the side of her bed

Lily smiled and winced

'What's wrong? Are you in pain? Here let me get medicine or Madam Pomfrey…when I find that Voldemort fella I am going to severely hurt him for hurting you!' James said quickly

'Nice to see you awake Miss Lily.' Madam Pomfrey said

'What was wrong with me?' asked Lily

'You got hit by a spark of Voldemort's explosion spell, it ended up in a slight…altercation' she murmured

'What happened!' Lily demanded

'You…you miscarried Lily dear.' The woman said softly and then walked out

Lily looked at James, he turned his back to her, Lily heard his soft sobbing.

'James?' she asked softly

'Yes?' he asked through his tears

She grabbed onto him and hugged him close 'What is wrong?'

'I…I really wanted a baby Lils, I was actually starting to like the idea of being a father…Plus the baby could have been such a joy to have…only if I had it with you. Lily I love you and being a father means nothing to me, but being the father of your child and spending the rest of my life with you does!' James sobbed

Lily hugged him close 'I wanted it to James…I wanted it too' she sobbed softly into his hair

'HEY LILY!' Cried Sirius running in with Remus and Charm

'What's wrong?' asked Charm running over to the couple's side

'I miscarried' Lily muttered

'Oh my gosh…Lily I am so sorry.' Charm said hugging the two

Sirius and Remus came over and the group comforted each other, their years at Hogwarts had been fun up until the arrival of the Dark Lord.

'Well I for one am not going to dwell on the past! What is done is done and nothing can help that.' Lily said sitting up

James looked at her 'You are right…we were too young to have children anyway.'

'Yes let's look at things positively!' Remus said 

They all left the hospital wing, Lily went to rest and the rest of the gang hung around and played exploding snap.


	9. Goodbuy

A/N- Sorry guys but this story is gonna have some Mooney/Padfoot Slash in it, But I have a reason; you see I think that by having it in here will give a totally different twist to the end of my story! Anyway there is none in here and I promise that it won't be too graphic… Question: if I have slash on here do I have to change the rating? And what do I change it to?

Their seventh year had finished and Lily and James were happily married and living in a large house with Sirius, Remus and Charm.

'Guys I have something to tell you!' Charm said excitedly

'What?' they all asked

'I am going to Egypt to study the ancient wizards of Quazebek!' she exclaimed 

Sirius looked downcast and he wasn't really that sad cause she was only going for a few months.

'That is great Charm, when do you leave?' asked Lily

'Tomorrow!' Charm said jumping up and down

They all congratulated her and then after awhile decided it was time for bed. Lily snuggled up to James in their super soft double bed.

'I love you James.' Lily whispered in her ear

'I love you too Lily.' James muttered

'And I don't regret anything we have ever done.' Lily whispered sultrily in his ear

'And I love it when you do that!' James growled 'Come here!'

He rolled over and caught her underneath him, he gave her a long, deep kiss and things started to get a bit hot and heavy until the headboard in Sirius and Charm's room ruined the mood.

'We really have to take that thing off.' James muttered

Lily giggled and wiggled her fingers, all of a sudden the noise stopped.

'God I love you!' James muttered 'Now where did we leave off?'

All of a sudden the door burst open 'What the hell did you do to my…sorry.' Sirius stammered and quickly backed out of the room

'I really have to talk to him!' James growled

'Night James' Lily said and rolled over

'Oh boy…I REALLY have to talk to him!' James murmured as he fell asleep too.

James woke up the next morning and went downstairs; he made himself a cup of coffee and then sat at the kitchen table. Sirius came down stairs not too long after.

'I'm sorry 'bout last night man! But you know she was doin her thing…you know' Sirius said and made some very suggestive movements with his hand

'Sirius!' James said warningly

'Anyway…I reached for the headboard and it was gone!' Sirius said as he started cook breakfast

'Yeah man well you came in last night and totally ruined the atmosphere…man I was totally gonna score.' James complained

'No you weren't' Lily said as she came down the stairs

'Oh man but then what do I have to be mad at Sirius for?' asked James

'For the headboard ruining the atmosphere…you were gonna score that time.' Lily said grinning

'Oh man! I was gonna score!' James whined

'Lovely breakfast conversation!' exclaimed Remus 'With all this scoring going on I am glad I am on the other side of the house.'

'But the important thing is that I didn't score and I should have!' James whined

'Yeah I know you didn't score…If you did I would have heard it from all the way over in my room.' Remus exclaimed

'What is that supposed to mean dear brother?' asked Lily 

'Well let's just say that James's little victory song and dance about making Lily happy doesn't go unnoticed!' Remus said grabbing a coffee and some bacon and eggs

'He's right you know.' Charm added walking down the stairs

James blushed a deep red 'Anyway how about the weather.'

'Oh yes James and especially the one a couple of nights ago where we got all the gory details.' Charm teased

Lily and James blushed crimson 

'SO…what is going on today!' Lily asked in a tone of voice that meant **_this conversation is over!_**

'Well I am leaving in a few minutes but I will be back in a few weeks.' Charm said

'Are you Apperating?' asked Remus, sipping his coffee

'Oh Charm do you really have to go! I am going to be stuck…the only girl in a house full of morons!' Lily whined

'HEY! I resent that!' Sirius said

'I'm afraid so Lily.' Charm said taking her trunk from the bottom of the stairs and after a long good buy Charm left.

'I think I might go up to my room and lie down for awhile…I'm a bit tired.' Sirius murmured

'Yeah after all of what was going on last night I am sure you were!' James joked

Sirius smiled weakly and then went up the stairs to his room

'Look Remus, James and I have to go out and get some stuff from Diagon Alley. We'll be back soon ok?' Lily explained and then she and James apperated too.

Remus went up the stairs and then saw that Sirius's door was open so he walked in there. Lying on the bed with his face in a pillow was Sirius.

'Padfoot?' asked Remus

Sirius jolted up from the bed and looked at Remus 'Oh Mooney, you scared me for a minute there!'

'No Sirius what is wrong.' Remus asked

'Nothing! I'm just missing her good lovin that's all.' Sirius explained

'Honestly Sirius you can be so damn stubborn sometimes! What is the matter' Remus snapped

'Charm…I miss Charmaine' Sirius said and then turned his back to Remus

'Oh Padfoot, It's not like she is dead…you will see her again.' Remus said soothingly

'But Mooney I miss her, we were going to spend the rest of our lives together!' Sirius said, his voice shaking

'She has just gone over to Egypt for awhile, she'll be back next week.' Remus explained softly, putting his hand on Sirius's shoulder

'Thanks Remus…You…I…You…You are really great.' Sirius said grinning

Remus felt a tingle in his stomach; Sirius had never complimented him like that…It gave Remus a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

He took his hand away and stood up 'You two will be able to be together soon.'

Remus stood up and walked out onto the front porch in a daze, what was going on? Remus walked over to the water barrel and threw some ice-cold water on his face. That washed away all of these strange thoughts and feelings, Remus went back inside and sat down to read the Daily Prophet.


	10. A Suprise guest

The next week passed uneventfully, until the day of Charm's arrival. She arrived at 12 o'clock on the dot, but with no luggage.

'Hey Charm!' they all cried

'Hey guys.' Charm said

Sirius raced over and hugged her, he tried to kiss her but she pulled away

'No Siri.' Charm murmured

'What?' Sirius asked bewildered

'I…I am seeing someone else, that is what I have come to tell you! When I was in Egypt I met this gorgeous, totally buff guy named Hutoma and well we just hit it off.' Charm explained

'Charm! How could you?' asked Lily, outraged

'What it was meant to be. Now I have to go…bye!' she said and then she disappeared

Sirius raced off to his room, Lily and James looked at each other

'Look, maybe we should spend the night at James's folks place…we were going to tonight anyway so that Charm and Sirius could be together. But tell him we are sorry too ok?' Lily said and then she and James walked out the door

Remus looked down at the floor, he knew Sirius would be angry so he decided to go and have a shower. 

He was walking down the corridor with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist when he saw Sirius's door open, he decided to check on his old friend.

'Hey Sirius?' called Remus

Sirius was standing in front of the mirror; he had no shirt on and was looking at himself thoughly.

'Remus what do you think? Am I built?' asked Sirius

Remus looked at his old friend, he was built…very well in fact. 

'Sure but your letting yourself down when you work on your stomach.' Remus said

'What do you mean?' asked Sirius

Remus walked out of the shadows and over to Sirius, he pointed to Sirius's flat stomach.

'Look, I'm not even built or anything but you have to work on a six-pack man, chicks totally dig a six-pack.' Remus explained

Sirius turned around and looked at Remus 'I never noticed it before but you have quite a nice body…I mean…you're not scrawny and stuff…although I suppose that is because you are a werewolf…' Sirius stammered

I have heard him talk like this, but only to Charm…Oh MY GOD! Is he thinking what I think he is thinking!?!

Remus looked at his old friend and then swallowed all his courage _Only one way to find out! _Remus leant forward and kissed Sirius lightly on the lips. He felt a tingle of electricity run through his body.

Sirius pulled back in shock but then he moved forward and kissed Remus more passionately.

Remus felt a warm wave flow through his body as it pressed tightly to Sirius's…he felt giddy with excitement. Sirius pulled back and looked down, Remus inwardly groaned…he had obviously been more visually excited by this little game than he had hoped to be. 

Sirius gently pushed his friend onto the bed; he undid the towel around Remus's waist and then kissed his way down there. 

After only a few minutes Remus felt a pleasurable knot in his stomach…he knew the inevitable was only a few minutes maybe even seconds away. Sirius was using tricks that many girls must have used on him…Remus groaned loudly.

'Sirius are you ok? I heard groan…. OH MY GOD!' Lily had just walked in; she had picked a perfectly good time too. Remus had just lost control and came just as she walked in.

Lily backed out and ran down the hallway.

'Oh no, how do we explain this!' Remus gasped

Sirius grinned evilly 'I dunno but I am not worried about Charm anymore.'

Remus got dressed and then the two of them walked downstairs, Lily and James were sitting at the kitchen table.

'Um…we're just going for a ride on Shadow.' Sirius said, motioning to the garage where he kept his prize possession, Shadow his motorbike.

'No you don't! You two get back here this instant.' Called James in a voice filled with fatherly rage

Sirius and Remus walked meekly back into the kitchen and stood in front of James and Lily. Like two teenagers who had just gotten caught trying to lie to their parents.

'Now what on earth are you two getting at and how long has this been going on?' asked Lily

'Lils, It…it just happened' Remus explained

'Yeah that was the first time ever, I swear.' Sirius said solemnly

'Anyway why did you two come back so early?' asked Remus

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her chair 'Well you see…we went to my parents place but I felt really ill, James was kinda worried about me but then I remembered that a couple of nights ago we decided that we would have another go at having a child and so I took a pregnancy test and found out that I am pregnant!'

'Yeah so we came back here to tell you two but obviously you were a little preoccupied!' James said 

 Remus and Sirius blushed

'Look, James and I are fine about this whole thing but next time can you lock the door or something?' Lily said 'It's not the kinda thing I like to walk in on.'

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and went out into the workshop where he kept Shadow and Remus went and sat on the back porch.

'Lils, you know things are gonna get weird now.' James said

Just then there was a knock on the front door. Lily went to the door and let out a cry of fear…James came running to see who it was.

The figure walked in and pulled off it's black cloak, it was none other than…


	11. A quick escape is best

A/N- Ok so I know some of you think that little slash was inappropriate but it deals with how I wan my story to go…now there is one chapter to go after this and if you don't want to have a look and deal with my freakin slash then bugger off!  
  
A/N2- Sorry bout that but my comp has screwed up my assignment 3 times now and I am pissed off  
  
A/N3- Thanks again Satan's Little Princess you are my top reviewer!  
  
'Peter! What the hell are you doing in my house!' Yelled James, protectively putting an arm around Lily  
  
'I…I…I am sorry.' Peter cried, flinging himself at James's feet  
  
'Peter, what are you doing here?' asked Lily  
  
'I have looked for you, ever since school finished. He who must not be named has fallen from power. He cast a spell on me and it has ruined my life…I never meant to kill Kat, Oh god, I am so sorry.' Peter said, tears trickling down his face  
  
Lily didn't know what it was but she felt sorry for Peter  
  
'Peter come in.' James said helping him up and ushering him in  
  
It was Christmas, Peter, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and little baby Harry sat around the Christmas tree.  
  
'Well Harry my boy look at what your Godfather got you!' said Sirius as he handed Harry a wrapped parcel  
  
6-month-old Harry ripped at the wrapping and giggled and clapped his hands in delight, a small hovering broom lay in the wrapping. Peter strapped him into it and Harry took off hovering about 6 inches above the ground.  
  
'Isn't he gorgeous.' Remus muttered wrapping his arm around Sirius  
  
'So young and without a care in the world.' Lily murmured holding onto James  
  
'Don't, it's Christmas…we shouldn't be thinking about such things.' Peter told them  
  
'But poor Harry is under threat…we all are…why can't things be perfect!' Lily said and sobbed into James's shoulder  
  
Suddenly a head popped into the fireplace, a long white bearded face of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
'Oh sorry Albus! Remus has a few more things to write up about Dark Arts, I'm fine to take Charms, Sirius will take the flying lessons and James will do Transfiguration.' Lily said  
  
'No Lily, we just got word that Voldemort is looking for you, it would be good if you just Apperated over here now.' Albus said  
  
'Ok.' James said picking up Harry and his new broom  
  
He, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter apperated to Hogwarts and to Dumbledore's office, where he explained to them that Lily and James would have to move to a new, secret home and that one person would have to keep that secret so that even if Voldemort was looking in that window he still wouldn't see them.  
  
'I will do it…I will be the secret keeper.' Sirius said  
  
Dumbledore performed the spell, Lily, James and Harry said their good buys and they left for their new house.  
  
Just after Harry's first birthday Sirius and Peter got together and decided that Peter should be the secret keeper.  
  
'I just feel as though I need to do something to make up for killing Kat and this would be the best thing to do.' Peter explained to Dumbledore and Sirius  
  
Dumbledore agreed and so he performed the spell. 


	12. The TRUTH (kinda short...SORRY)

**A/N- Ok you guys are great…but I just have one thing to say, in my reviews I got this comment…**You are a perfect example of why women shouldn't drink alcohol while they're pregnant. Go away. You suck at writing. Go throw yourself into a volcano. From Fruit Ball. **I think that was very inappropriate! And very sexist…you could make lots of enemies writing things like that!******

Lily, James and baby Harry sat in their new house in Godric Hollow. 

James got up and looked out the window, he gasped and turned around. He looked at his beautiful wife; Lily had grown more and more beautiful as she got older, baby Harry sat on the floor playing with his little Quidditch figurines, he looked up at his father with his big bottle green eyes and messy black hair and smiled innocently.

James felt a single tear run down his face 'Lily I love you'

'I love you too James, what is wrong?' Lily asked

A knock on the door answered all her questions 

'Voldemort.' Lily whispered

'Lily, take Harry and go…Sirius has betrayed me.' James spat

'No…no he wouldn't!' Lily cried

'Lily go!' James yelled

'I know you are in there.' Hissed the cold voice

'Not without you James! See this band!' she held up her wedding finger 'This says I will stick with you no matter what!'

'Lily!' James came over and kissed her 'Now go…Now I know what Kat said when she said that she would be seeing us soon!'

Lily gasped; she scooped up Harry and kissed James 'I love you.'

'Daddy?' Harry said curiously

James felt the tears trickle down his face 'Son I love you, you will be great.'

Lily and James hugged, with Harry pressed in between them

'Now go!' James cried as the door burst open

Lily raced down the corridor and locked herself in the attic.

'Harry. You visited me when I was young…you said I was happy, oh I am so sorry to have made you think of our death like this!' Lily cried as she rocked Harry in her arms 

The door burst open and her tears dried

'Give me the boy!' hissed Voldemort

'No! You'll have to get past me first!' Lily cried

'Fine! AVADA KEDAVRA!' yelled the man

And on Lily's last breath she muttered a spell to transport Harry to a safer place.

'Lily, James and Harry are dead!' Remus yelled at Sirius 'How could you betray them like this!'

'I told you! Peter took over the secret keeper's job!' Sirius yelled back

'Just go! Take your fucking Shadow and get the hell out of my house!' Yelled Remus

'Mooney, how can you not believe me. You know I love you too much to lie to you!' Sirius said

'Don't give me that bullshit! How can you tell me you love me when you just sent one of my best friends, my step sister and my step nephew straight into the hands of Voldemort!' Remus yelled

'I didn't! Why can't you believe me!' Sirius pleaded

'I don't believe that Dumbledore and you would believe for a second that Peter was sorry!' Remus cried

'Remus…' Sirius pleaded

'Just get off my property before I curse your sorry ass off it! Don't ever talk to me again!' Remus yelled and stormed inside

Sirius took Shadow and kicked off, he flew and set her down in the middle of a busy Muggle street where Peter was walking.

'You slimy little rat!' Sirius yelled

Peter turned around 'Why hello Sirius!'

'You are going to pay for what you did to Lily and James and Harry! EXPITANIA!' he cried and the whole street exploded

'Go on girl, go and find Hagrid. Tell him that Harry is alive and to find him before the Muggles swarm the house' Sirius said as Shadow took off

He stood there in the middle of the crowded street and laughed until the people from Azkaban took him away.

'So Sirius was telling the truth?' Remus asked as Dumbledore explained what had happened

'Yes he was.' Dumbledore said

Remus walked out onto the balcony he looked out across the forest.

'Why did I not trust you…Sirius my one true love and I couldn't trust you.' Remus sobbed

'Remus I believe that you will have your chance to make it up to him before too long.' Dumbledore said and led Remus inside to talk to him.

THE END 

**A/N- So what did you think…a bit short I know but what are you gonna do?**


End file.
